Despues de 4 años regresarás?
by Naruchichan
Summary: ONESHOT SASUNARU eras el amor que tanto habia soñado... dime porque no vuelves? sasuke vuelve porfavor..


**Notas: Olaa Olaaa!! jeje buenooo primero que nada darle gracias a Umy nee san por toda su ayuda y pues este sasunaru es el primero que hago ya lo habia subido a otra pagina pero le di unos ajustes y lo subo aki ttebayo jeje bueno a mi me dicen Naru Chan jeje a y este no se si elegi un buen titulo perdon por eso bueno aora si espero les agrade este cortito one shot. **

Lalalala-diálogos

**Lalala- narración **

_Lalala- pensamientos_

**_NARUTO NO ES MIO!! ES DE KISHIMOTO SAMA Y SI FUERA MIO LA SERIE SERIA FELIZMENTE YAOI ¬ MAS DE LO QUE YA ES INDIRECTAMENTE XD PERO ESTO NO LO HAGO CON FINES DE LUCRO U SOLO LO HAGO POR DIVERSION Y OCIO._**

_ADVERTENCIA: ESTO ES SHONEN AI (CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE ES DE AGRADO SIMPLEMENTE SAL DE AQUI DATTEBAYO _

_no los entrentengo mas AL ONESHOT DATTEBAYOOO_

_**Despues de 4 años aun me pregunto... resgresarás?**_

**POV´s Naruto**

-Necesitaba un baño- **y es que hoy es un día algo deprimente porque hoy se cumplen 4 años, 4 largos años de los que te fuiste. La verdad es que aún tengo la esperanza de que vuelvas, je ¿qué estúpido no?, que **_DOBE _**pues se que hace mas o menos un año y medio has matado a Orochimaru pero… no volviste y hace 6 meses exactamente nos informaron que habías cumplido tu venganza. Sí, habías matado a tu hermano y la verdad me alegre, no porque lograras esa obsesión que te alejo de nosotros, esa que te había alejado de MI, si no que pensé "por fin volverás", pero aquí sigo solo, sin ti… porque para mí desgracia no has vuelto…**

-Sigues lejos…- **susurro cerrando la regadera y poniéndome una pequeña toalla en la cintura. Me dispongo a salir del baño haciendo, que al abrir la puerta, todo el vapor que se acumulo en el se dispersara. Voy y me siento a orillas de mi cama y me quedo viendo uno de mis más preciados tesoros, **_la foto del equipo 7. _**La tomo y la veo fijamente, como extraño esos días donde tú estabas con nosotros y teníamos nuestras peleas de la nada y que Sakura-chan se te pegaba como chicle e intentaba convencerte que salieras con ella y tú simplemente la ignorabas, je pobre Sakura- chan.**

-Pero ya no estás - **vuelvo a susurrar y es cierto esos tiempos se acabaron, ya no más "**_Ya deja eso dobe" _**y yo te contestaba "¡**_Teme déjame en paz y no me digas dobe!" _**Como me enfadaba cuando me decías así o usuratonkachi, ash eso era odioso pero también era algo **_muy nuestro, _**sólo de nosotros dos.**

-Solo tú y yo- **acaricio tu rostro en la foto, je sales con cara de amargado aunque así siempre la tenías, pero ese rostro, esa sonrisa prepotente, esa frialdad y misterio que emanaba de ti y esos ojos tan oscuros como una noche sin estrellas eso en los que sin darme cuenta me perdía.**

-Esos que me di cuenta que amaba –** sí, que amaba porque el día que te fuiste, ese día en el que no pude detenerte, me di cuenta que te amaba, que te necesitaba demasiado, que eras más que sólo un amigo, más que un hermano.**

-Eras el amor que tanto había soñado- **algo desciende por mis mejillas, rayos estoy llorando y es que no puedo evitarlo, son 4 años de espera y no vuelves, pero mi esperanza no muere y creo que así sólo logro lastimarme.**

-Dime por qué no vuelves –**digo en voz alta pero aún así, ahogada por el llanto que no puedo parar.**

-Dime por qué no estás, dime por qué me dejaste, dime por qué, por favor, dime por qué no vuelves, Sasuke - **al decir esto vuelvo a romper en llanto, el cual moja el cristal de la foto.**

-¿Eh?- **escuché algo, alguien viene .Agarro mi kunai y me acerco a la ventana, estoy seguro que el ruido provino de afuera.**

-¿¡Quien está ahí!? – **grito a todo lo que mi voz da, pero de repente siento que alguien me abraza por la espalda pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.**

-¿Por qué lloras, dobe? –

**No, no puede ser.**

**POV´s Naru – chan**

**Naruto queda en shock al oír esa voz, la cual conocía a la perfección, pero sale de este al sentir que le dan la vuelta quedando frente a frente con aquel muchacho cabello azabache, el cual empezó a secar sus lagrimas con el torso de su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda seguía sosteniendo a Naruto de la cintura**

-Sa...suke- **dice Naruto en un susurro casi inaudible aún sin salir por completo de su asombro.**

**-**Dime por qué lloras, dobe –**dice esto con su siempre voz autoritaria, pero de la cual no pudo evitarse oír un pequeño aire de preocupación.**

**-**Por…por nada, teme- **dice Naruto saliendo por completo se su asombro e intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre, lo cual no consigue. "**_Sigue siendo más fuerte que yo" _**pensó, pero aun así siguió intentando, sin tener éxito**

**-**No se llora por nada, Naruto-**esto lo dijo en un susurro acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Naruto.**

-Qué, qué haces teme –**esto lo dice con voz inquieta y a la vez ansiosa. Al instante pone sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke haciendo presión en el, intentó débilmente separarlo de él.**

-Sólo déjame besarte… por favor-**esto impresionó a Naruto, ya que es extremadamente raro que el azabache pida de esa forma** **y menos con una voz tan "**_amable"_**. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamiento que no supo cuando Sasuke había terminado con la distancia y había puesto sus labios sobre los de Naruto****sin hacer presión, sólo un rose.**

-Déjame…-**repitió separándose escasos centímetros de la boca de Naruto, el cual había quedado algo shokeado por ese simple rose que le había dado Sasuke.**

**Sasuke miraba fijamente a Naruto esperando una respuesta, un indicio de que Naruto también deseaba ese beso que él desde hace años anhelaba. De repente sintió los suaves pero fuerte brazos de Naruto alrededor de su cuello, viendo como en su rostro había un delicado color carmín, una mirada llena de ternura y un brillo especial. Una mirada sólo para él.**

-Hazlo-**fue lo único que tuvo que decir para volver a tener esos fríos pero exquisitos labios sobre los suyos, haciendo en ellos un movimiento suave acompasado con los de Naruto. De repente sintió como Sasuke succionada su labio inferior y lamía intercaladamente el mismo labio pidiendo permiso para llevar más lejos aquel beso, el cual le fue concedido por el rubio , segundos después de haber entendido el mensaje.**

**Sasuke vio como Naruto abría ligeramente la boca dándole el permiso deseado para explorarla. Introdujo su lengua a la cálida y húmeda boca de Naruto explorando cada rincón de ella, intentando memorizar cada espacio y el sabor de esta.**_"Sabe a frutillas y un poco a ramen "_**eso fue lo que dedujo el azabache mientras seguía explorando esa exquisita cavidad. Pero Naruto no se quedaba atrás. Con movimientos algo torpes exploraba de igual manera la boca del contrario, saboreando cada rincón de esta. "**_Sabe a menta_**" pensó Naruto mientras apretaba un poco más el cuello del azabache, juntando más sus cuerpos y haciendo mas apasionado el beso, el cual poco después terminó en contra de la voluntad de ambos, ya que se necesita al bendito aire para vivir y a ellos se les estaba acabando. **

**Separaron sus bocas dando jadeos a causa de la falta de aire, eso sí, sin que Naruto soltara el cuello de Sasuke y Sasuke soltara la cintura de Naruto.**

**Cuando sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, conectaron sus miradas perdiéndose en la mirada del contrario. Naruto en esos orbes tan oscuros como una noche sin estrellas, tan profundas, tan atrayentes, mientras que Sasuke se perdía en esos ojos tan brillantes como los mismos zafiros y tan azules como el más limpio y resplandeciente cielo. Pero algo andaba mal, de los ojos de Naruto empezaron a salir cristalinas lágrimas, las que secó con sus labios, haciendo sonrojar de sobremanera a Naruto, del cual se alejo un poco después de su acción.**

**-¿**Por qué lloras?-** preguntó como hace unos momentos **(_cuando lo abrazo por detrás antes del beso )._**Al no recibir respuesta repitió la pregunta –** Dime por qué lloras-** Para contestarle Naruto abrazó fuertemente a Sasuke rompiendo a llorar como no había llorado antes. Ante esto, un Sasuke algo sorprendido por la acción abrazó de forma protectora a Naruto y acariciándole el cabello volvió a preguntar **– ¿Por qué lloras?-

- Porque no regresabas, te extrañé… te extrañe mucho –**decía esto ya más tranquilo, pero sin dejar escapar de vez en vez un pequeño sollozo.**

**-**No me atrevía a verte a la cara después de abandonarte y hacerte tanto daño. Después de concluir mi venganza me sentí vacio, necesitaba algo pero no sabía que. Era algo que me estaba consumiendo y te recordé a ti, a tu sonrisa. Cuando me fui con Orochimaru te soñaba y de vez en cuando me imaginaba tu sonrisa, pero decidí olvidarlo por el bien de mi venganza, después deje de pensarte por un tiempo pero cada dos meses soñaba contigo y eso me exasperaba. Luego maté a Orochimaru y busqué a mi hermano, pero seguía igual, cada dos meses soñaba contigo y no sabía cómo evitarlo. Después, hace 6 meses logré mi venganza y desde ese entonces ya no fue cada dos meses. Cada día te soñaba. Ansiaba verte, pero recordaba todo lo que te hice y me negué a volver, no podía, mi orgullo me lo impedía. Pero hace 4 días que decidí que no podía seguir así y por eso volví, porque te necesito. Perdóname pero en realidad te necesito –**Naruto se impresionó por lo que había confesado el azabache, pero que hizo salir una sonrisa pura y hermosa de sus labios . "**_Entonces, Sasuke regreso por mi" ._**Con este pensamiento levantó la vista y vio a un Sasuke con la mirada baja y algo escondida por el flequillo.**

**-**Te amo-**esas palabras salieron de Naruto, el cual agarró el mentón de Sasuke y le plantó un dulce y corto beso –**Y no tengo nada que perdonarte. Daisuki, Sasuke-

-Gracias y yo también Te amo – **después de eso se derritieron en otro apasionado e intenso beso, uno que demostraba que se necesitaban, que se deseaban y lo más importante, que SE AMABAN. Un amor puro, hermoso, verdadero, que durará toda la eternidad.**

**EL AMOR PUEDE CRUZAR FRONTERAS Y PUEDE CONTRA CUALQUIER ENEMIGO, HASTA EL MAS PODEROSO DE TODOS "EL ORGULLO".**

**FIN**

**--**

**Notas: jeje ARIGATOOO POR LEER ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO ME DEJAN REVIEWS?? ONEGAII ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y ESO **

**ARIGATO DE NUEVO NOS VEMOS EN OTRO FIC SI DIOS QUIERE**

**SAYONARAAA**

**N**_aru Chan_


End file.
